


A little ray of sunshine

by PinkRambo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Surrogate, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: The wonders of modern medicine let Jack and Gabriel have kids through a surrogate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks reaper76 discord for giving me this fluffy thing to write while travelling home via bus. My fingers hurt cause it's all do via phone. Hate all of you. (Jk i love you guys)

The pair couldn’t thank modern medicine enough. Thanks to that, their DNA, both of their DNA, had been able to be grafted together to make a child. And for months they worried that the egg wouldn’t take in the surrogate, Maxine. 

They paid for everything, all her medical bills, her food, travel. They moved her into their apartment so that they would always be on hand for her if she needed anything. The months were a roller coaster of emotions, not just for her but the two men as well. Jack was going crazy, unsure what to buy, reading everything he could on child care, being good parents and everything. 

Gabriel on the other hand was working in the garage most of the time, hand crafting a cradle, toys, and redecorating the baby’s room to be the best it could be. 

The day that they took Maxine in for her ultra sound was one of the happiest. The doctor had told them that both of the kids were growing well and that Maxine was carrying them in the right place. Gabe had been nodding along, holding onto Maxine’s hand with a small smile. He hadn’t registered what the doctor had said at first, but Jack did. “Twins???” 

“Did he just say twins?”

“Gabi we’re having twins!!!!!” Jack was elated as he got up and moved around picking up his partner in his excitement, spinning in a circle. Maxine had merely laughed. “You two are too adorable.”

Jack and Gabriel did everything they could to keep Maxine relaxed but the woman insisted on doing things because it was actually better for the babies. She had had a few experiences carrying twins and knew that she’d be relaxing again soon enough. The months passed quickly as Gabriel and Jack fixed up the house for the twins they were going to bring home.

Everything was proceeding as normal, and the day Maxine started to deliver she very matter of factly knocked on and opened Jack and Gabriel’s bedroom door at 3 am. “My water just broke.” Her tone was calm like this was just another day at the office. Jack sat up straight, staring at her like he had no clue how that worked (let’s be fair though he probably didn’t because him and Gabriel were gayer then two dollar bills stuck in a jockstrap).

Gabriel on the other hand knew what was going on, and unheeding of his nakedness, he whipped the sheets back and climbed out of the bed, pulled boxers and jeans on quickly. “Have you started contractions? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” 

“She’s in labour?” 

“No Jack, she’s going to go for a run. Of course she’s in fucking labour. Come on, get that ass dressed so we can get her to the hospital.” Gabriel retorted as he grabbed Jack’s shirt and pulled it on without thinking. He found socks that didn’t match, but he didn’t care. Jack wasn’t much better off as he ran hands through his hair and moved to get dressed, grabbing Gabriel’s shirt and putting it on inside out. 

Maxine was giggling at them, rubbing her belly which felt harder than rock. It was about time for those two to meet their dads. Once they got dressed they were very carefully escorting her out to the car being ever so gentle. She wasn’t scared, this wasn’t her first time delivering kids or twins. However she knew that this was going to be very trying on them. 

Gabriel drove to the hospital while Jack comforted Maxine in the backseat. She couldn’t stop giggling at the fuss they were making over her and she rested her hands over Jack’s. “Jack calm down. It’s okay. These two won’t come out for hours yet and you’re going to stress yourself into exhaustion.” Pain rippled over her face as a contraction happened but she was back to giggling seeing the look of horror on Jack’s face. “Calm yourself Jack. This is completely natural. You’re a war veteran for christ’s sake. It’s going to be okay.”

Jack didn’t calm down any, but her words were a balm on his nerves. If she said it would be okay who was he to argue with her? “Oh and darlings? When I really get into labour don’t mind anything I say. I won’t mean it.” she said, lightly patting Jack’s hand. 

Gabriel parked and ran for a wheelchair, a bag with all Maxine’s information in it. He brought back the wheelchair, helping Jack get Maxine into the chair before he wheeled her into the hospital. Triage didn’t take long and soon Maxine was being brought into a private room in the maternity ward. They nurses tried to stop Jack and Gabriel till Maxine told them that she was a surrogate and they were the fathers. Doctors and nurses bustled in and out, checking on Maxine and the two Commanders. 

Hours passed and Maxine shooed both of them out into the hallway because they were distracting her with their constant hovering. She was trying to bring their kids into the world not perform surgery. Their hovering was making it harder. The pair paced, sat, and paced some more. They were a wreck listening to her going through labour. Eventually they managed to fall asleep, Gabriel slouched and Jack sprawled over his lap. 

“I FUCKING HATE BOTH OF YOU!!!” That scream brought both of them harshly out of their sleep. That had been Maxine’s voice, and oh god she sounded like she was in a lot of pain. Both of their blood ran cold as they stared at each other.

“Sh-she did say not to mind what she was saying…” Jack offered lamely not believing it for a moment. That screaming went on for another few hours and Jack was nearly ready to pull his hair out. Maxine hated them, this was a terrible idea. Why had he suggested this? 

Gabriel pulled him down, holding on. “Jackie calm down. It’s okay. She’s done this before. Remember? We picked her because of her experience. Relax…” 

One of the nurses poked her head out looking for the guys. “She broke the bed...can you guys get in here please?” Jack looked shocked but laughed and nodded, getting up and moving into the room with Gabriel, moving over to Maxine who immediately grabbed a hold of Jack’s hand and Gabriel’s shirt. Her face was sweaty and she was clearly in a lot of pain. “That’s it Maxine. Sir can you get behind her and hold her up? She broke the railing bearing down.” the doctor said to Gabriel like this happened all the time. Gabriel nodded and slipped in behind Maxine and holding onto her hand. Jack was wincing from the power of Maxine’s grip but he sat down next to her wiping her face. 

“Alright Maxine breathe darling. Breathe. First one is crowning.” the doctor’s voice was calming and Maxine breathed quickly through her mouth before she gripped both Gabriel and Jack’s hands, bearing down on the pain, bringing the first child into the world. The nurses were quick to take the child and move it out of the way. Another nurse moved in, cutting the cord and taking the child off to clean him off, while the others turned their attention back to Maxine. 

“Come on Maxine. You’re almost done. They aren’t going to be difficult. The next one is ready to come out too.” The doctor said, motioning for Jack to rub Maxine’s stomach to help ease her. The Strike Commander didn’t hesitate, slowly rubbing comforting circles around her stomach. “Big push Maxine, big push.”

Another scream tore out of Maxine’s throat and she did as the doctor instructed, bringing child 2 into the world. She collapsed back against Gabriel who was mummering praises in spanish to her, while Jack praised her, holding onto her hand. Two soft squalls of sound were coming from the other side of the room and both commanders looked over there, but didn’t want to leave Maxine alone just yet. 

The nurses brought the children over and set the girl in Jack’s arms and the boy in Gabriel’s. The room was noisy but neither man heard a sound as they looked down at the small bundles of baby that were theirs. Soft brown skin and downy dark hair. Hands were moving slightly and faces were scrunched up because they were uncomfortable out in the air. “Jack… we’re…”

“Yeah….we’re dads...officially dads…” Dark brown eyes looked up at sky blue ones and they both had these stupidly happy smiles on their faces. “And we owe it all to you Maxine...thank you so much…” Jack’s voice was reverently soft reaching a hand down to hold onto Maxine’s. She gave both of them a tired smile. 

“It was my pleasure. Now get out so the nurses can help clean me up and prep me for discharge and feed those bundles of joy for the first time.” Gabriel nodded and slid out from behind her, still holding onto his son. His and Jack’s son...Jack moved around to stand next to Gabriel and the man reached out and pulled Jack close. They leaned their heads against each other, each holding a child of their own flesh. 

“What are you naming them?” The nurse asked, interrupting the quiet moment.

“The boy is Jesse James Morrison-Reyes, and the girl is Elizabeth Rose Morrison-Reyes.” Jack said as he turned his face back towards his partner, kissing him softly while they each held a child.


End file.
